Bad Teddy Bear
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Bella is getting 'baby sat' but who's the bigger kid? And what happens when Em convinces Bella to play along? Funny stuff. One shot for Cannibal's contest. Don't worry! Edwards in here too.


**Alright guys I'm writting this for a one shot contest from my friend Daddy's Little Cannibal. Rules are the Cullens have to be vampire, and Bella has to be human. Emmett has to get Bella to do something she's uncomfortable with. There are some more rules but these are the main ones. Oh, and it has to be a one shot! I think this is pretty cute and I enjoyed writting it. (Though I have to admit I'm on painkillers while I write it, I hurt my hand o ) I put some links up on my profile for her jacket and her boots, if you want to see.**

"Oh, come on, it'll be awesome!" Emmett was smiling wildly at me.

Emmett was my baby sitter for the night. Edward needed to go hunting and Jasper decided to go with him. Alice and Rose were out shopping and somehow I had gotten out of it. Carlisle and Esme were having a 'date night' so that left me with my big teddy bear of a future brother in law.

That teddy bear was trying to get me in trouble.

"No, Em. I'm NOT going to ride his bike. He'd kill me." I plopped down onto the couch in the living room. I reached for the remote control but he grabbed it before I could reach it.

"Give me one good reason!" He sat down beside me.

"He'd kill me." I stated simply.

"No, he wouldn't and you know it! If that's your best defense then let's go!" He stood up once again.

"Okay. One, he'd be very upset that I went riding in the first place. Two: it's HIS bike. I'm not going to take the chance on wrecking it." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're getting married in a month. What's his is yours." He raised an eyebrow at me, his smile growing. I could see a plan forming in his head and I didn't like it.

"Yeah, well our bike is very expensive. I'm not going to wreck it."

"Well, who is Edward to tell you what you can and can't do?" Emmett started pacing in front of me.

"He's my future husband." I shot back at him.

"Well, you're suppose to be equals! Do you feel like an equal, Isabella?" He stopped, placing his hands on his hips. He had a very serious expression on his face.

"Of course, I do. Why wouldn't I?" I questioned, feeling slightly worried.

"What happens when you tell him not to do something?" He started pacing again.

"He respects me."

"Oh, really? Well, you tell him not to get you things and he still does. He does all sort of things like that all the time. What about what you want, Bella? Don't you want to ride again? Don't you enjoy it?" He stopped again, his hands still on his hips.

"Well, I do but..."

"Then, what's stopping you?" He interrupted me.

"I don't want to break the bike!" I shouted at him, trying to get a word in.

"Well, if that's all you're worried about I'll run along side you and catch you and it if you fall! Come on... It'll be fun! Prove you're an equal in this relationship. Take a stand!"

This was such a bad idea. I was going to get into so much trouble. I hung my shoulders in defeat and he laughed, clapping his hands together. He almost looked like Alice when he did that.

"Let's go get you ready for it! I think the helmet and jacket are in the garage." He ran up the stairs at vampire speeds and came back down with a pair of black leather boots. "Put these on, these are good riding boots."

I did so wordlessly. I knew it was better not to fight it. Emmett pulled me up from the couch the minute I finished tying the last pair of laces. He ran me out into the garage, pulling the helmet out for me. I slipped on the leather jacket and it fight perfectly. There was even a pair of fingerless leather gloves. I slipped the helmet over my head, trying to get use to the weight of it.

I got onto the motorcycle. It was so much nicer then mine. I kicked it to life and pulled forward. It almost seemed like it purred with the pleasure of being turned on. I made my way down the drive way and out onto the open road. Emmett was beside me the entire time, laughing hysterically. I had to admit this was a lot of fun.

I pushed the bike harder, feeling the wind whip past me. The adrenaline pumped through my veins and I was almost surprised that I didn't hear Edward's velvet voice in my head warning me to stop. Perhaps it was because I was pretty sure I was going to hear him actually yelling later.

We went about 30 miles north. The night was slightly warm so the breeze was nice. Honestly, I was amazed that Emmett could keep up with me for this long. I guess I shouldn't be. It's not like he got tired or had to breath. His bright mood was incredible and it wiped off on me.

About 30 minutes into our ride I turned my head to see if Emmett was ready to go home. I didn't see him. I looked to my other side but he wasn't there either. I began to slow slightly.

That's when I heard it.

"Isabella Swan, do you wish to get yourself killed?"

"Shit." I muttered to myself. I sped up some, I don't know why. I couldn't run from the noise in my head.

"And, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to turn around!" I shouted at the voice in my head. I could hear it laughing.

"What's so funny?" I growled.

"Nice boots."

"What?" I looked around confused. I saw Edward running beside me. He kept up easily.

I didn't actually expect him to be right there. It surprised me completely. I thought it was just my fear from not being able to see Emmett anymore.

I slow down to a stop. I placed my feet firmly on the ground so I wouldn't tip the bike over. Edward stopped beside me. I pulled off the helmet. "Where's Em?"

"Well, after I decked him he decided to run back to the house." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh... I'm sorry." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair. My hands were trembling slightly, either I was nervous for the talking to I was about to receive or the vibration for the motorcycle it's self.

"Bella, if you want to ride, that's fine. Just let me go with you." He said gently. He ran his fingers over my cheek.

"How did you find me?" I questioned.

"I was hunting about 10 miles from here. Emmett's idiotic laughter is hard to ignore." He seemed slightly bemused.

Stupid, Stupid Emmett. I was so going to get him back. He caused all of this. At least Edward didn't seem too upset.

He pulled the helmet from my hands and pressed his lips against mine. He grabbed the back of my neck, bringing me closer to him. "You look nice in leather." He was smirking.

"Thanks..." I looked away, blushing. I was slightly embarrassed about the fact that I looked slightly like a biker chick.

"Put this back on." He handed me back my helmet. He took hold of the bike with one hand and with the other he pulled me back on the seat. He threw his leg over, sitting in front of me. I did what I was told, placing the helmet back on my head, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He kicked the engine back to life. I leaned my head against his back. I wondered if he knew how sexy he was right now in his white tee-shirt, blue jeans, and black hiking boots. I was so glad he couldn't read my mind right now.

We sped back towards the house. I had to admit I enjoyed riding behind him more then driving. I could feeling his laughter rumbling through his chest.

"What's so funny?"

"You get sick to your stomach if I run with you, but if we're on a motorcycle you have a ball. You're a strange one." He turned his head slightly and winked at me. I giggled. I didn't realize I was that obvious.

When we arrived back everyone was already home. All their cars were parked in the garage. Edward put the kickstand in place and lifted me off the bike. He pulled my helmet off for me and kissed my nose. He placed the helmet back into the cabinet and grabbed my hand, leading me into the house.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were all in the living room. When we got inside they all turned their head towards me. Jasper groaned and I realized that Alice and Emmett were beaming. I was completely confused.

"Pay up, sucker!" Emmett stuck his hand out at Jasper. Jasper rolled his eyes before pulling out a large wad of money.

"What's going on?" I looked up at Edward.

"Apparently, Emmett and Jasper had a bet that he couldn't get you on the bike." He shrugged. I was even more confused.

"Did you know about this?" I questioned, putting a gloved hand on my hip.

He looked at me sheepishly. He walked over to Jasper, sticking his hand out. Jasper pulled out another wad and stuck it in Edward's hand.

"You bet he could!" I shouted. I was in utter shock.

He walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. "Bella, you've said it yourself: Don't bet against Alice."

_Fin!_

**Alright, did you guys see that coming? lol Probably. Anyway let me know what you think! I had fun writing it. I'm also thinking about doing some more one shots, not for the contest but just for fun. It's going to be a bit mature. It'll be a one shot of Jasper and Alice's wedding. You don't get ****to see those too much. I never have anyway.**


End file.
